Iroha Isshiki
Iroha Isshiki is the current student council president & the club manager of the soccer team. She is a first-year student of class 1-C in Sobu High School. In the later volumes of the light novel, she spends most of her time in the Service Club as an unofficial member like Saika and Zaimokuza. Appearance Iroha is a cute girl with flaxen, shoulder-length bobbed hair. She usually wears the Sobu High uniform, though in a disheveled state. Her hair color is said to be natural. Personality She acts in front of anyone to maintain her “cute appearance” with the image of innocent girl in order to keep her image well with others; but she is a sly and crafty girl underneath. As pointed out by Hayama she worries about her public image. However it should be noted that she only cares about how people see her, not necessarily what their opinion of her is, since she has demonstrated a clear lack of caring when the topic of other peoples' thoughts on her is brought up. Which helps to explain why she is not bothered by the idea of being seen around Hachiman in contrast to most other people. She shows her true colors to Hachiman and Tobe which irritates the former and latter unaware of it. Hachiman feels that she is the type to be hated by other girls for her cuteness and her proximity to Hayama. Hachiman sees her as a “not cute Komachi” or a “better version of Sagami”. He later on deems her the "second most rotten person in the world" the first obviously being himself. Abilities Iroha is likely to have decent managing skill for her to be a manager of the soccer club. After becoming the student council president. Iroha laid off by accepting any ideas thrown without acting as a president due to her idea of protecting her brand image. However after she overhears Hachiman's desire for genuineness and her being rejected by Hayato. She begins to take responsibility of her president role seriously, surprising the student council member and Hachiman himself. But still relying on the service club especially Hachiman from time to time. History Iroha once mentioned in time of her request to the club that her peers have jealousy tendencies towards her because of her personality and often get poked and picked on mostly by girls and the fact that she is close to Hayama the ace of the school dragged more hateful glares from them. But nothing about the boys relationship with her is mentioned. Plot 'Student Council Election' Iroha is a first year student who manages the Soccer Club. She was recommended as a candidate for the student council president as a prank. Out of her dislike of being forced into that role, she filed a request to the Service Club in order to not get elected and yet not lose in an embarrassing fashion. Because of this request, Yukinoshita Yukino and Yuigahama Yui made decisions to participate in student council elections seemingly against their own will. In order to keep the Service Club intact, Hachiman, with the help of Yoshiteru, Komachi, Taishi, Saika and Saki discussed ideas to prevent Yukino and Yui from becoming the student council president. In the end, Hachiman, together with Zaimokuza, made a fake Twitter account in order to fish the vote for Isshiki Iroha. As a result, Isshiki Iroha is elected as the new student council president. She eventually accepts her role of being the student council president after Hachiman managed to convince her to take up the role by pointing out various incentives that will be beneficial in Iroha's eyes. 'Christmas Collaboration Event ' In Volume 9 and Episode 6 of Season 2, Iroha sought the help of the Service Club to organize her first event as student council president - A Christmas celebration in collaboration with a neighboring school, Kaihin Sogo High. However due to the awkward situation of the club, Hachiman rejected her request, and instead took it up himself as a favor to her. After taking the position of president, she regularly visits the Service Club to ask them for favors or make some other request. Though her initial request has already been fulfilled, Hachiman feels a responsibility towards her since he pushed her to become the president, and so he puts up with her whims. In organizing the event Iroha becomes physically exhausted. Due to her position as a younger student in-spite of her position, she felt inclined to agree to every idea thrown by the president of Kaihin Sougou High, which leaves her own student council members exasperated, further straining their already awkward relationship. Despite asking for Hachiman's help the entire planning committee of Sobu High including Iroha seems to rely completely on Hachiman which is against the motto of the service club, which is to only lend a hand and not to do the entire job. After the service club reconciled, Shizuka advised them and Iroha to take a trip to Destinyland to understand Christmas celebration.Iroha invited Hayama's clique, where she confessed but was rejected by Hayato.Hayama makes a cryptic comment stating that she never had feelings for him in the first place, and that her true affection were for someone else before shifting the topic to Hachiman's ability to change the people around him..The implication of this being that her interactions with Hachiman was what motivated her to confess to Hayama in the first place, to check whether or not her feelings were real after overhearing Hachiman's desire for something genuine. Later on, while being comforted by Hachiman after her rejection, she surprises him by revealing that she heard his statement, and says to Hachiman that she also yearns for something genuine. She explains that she is very moved by Hachiman's statement during the conflict at the Service club room, and that she is incapable of forgetting it. Hachiman then praises her as she tears up while proclaiming that she hasn't given up yet, which causes her to respond by accusing Hachiman of making her that way, then she whispers into his ear that she wants him to take responsibility. The service club suggested Sobu High School student council to split their work load with Kaihin Sougou High and execute their work.Following the suggestion Kaori tries her hand in persuading Tamanawa to split the load which became fruitless until Hachiman and Yukino criticise Tamanawa's mentality. On the day of event both school split their load of performance, Iroha with the help of the service club lead the event to a greeat buzz of success. Addressed / Nick names Irohasu by Kakeru Tobe President by Student council members Quotes * "Could it be that you were hitting on me just now, I’m sorry it really wouldn’t work out.” Iroha rejecting Hachiman * “Please take responsibility, okay?” Iroha to Hachiman * “You’re the only one that I’ll act this way with her Senpai.” Iroha to Hachiman Trivia * Iroha Isshiki is the only junior of the protagonist in the story mentioned to the series. * Iroha is the only character to have jokingly rejected Hachiman throughout the series. The other examples are all shown for dramatic purposes. * Just like Hachiman, Iroha wants to be a housewife. She plans on retiring soon after getting married for an easy life. * In certain ways, Iroha can be seen as a female version of Hachiman, albeit more cheerful, easy going and energetic. * In Hachiman's observation, her personality is the mixture of uncute Komachi, better Sagami, phony Meguri, different Kaori and inferior Haruno. Gallery Tumblr nmdktf1Zoo1r9eofho1 500.jpg 5.png|Iroha in zoku opening theme References Category:Characters Isshiki Iroha Category:Sobu High School Category:Class 1C Category:Student Council